Gatomon
Name: Gatomon Race: Digimon Group: Miracle Elite Likes: Spending time with her friends Dislikes: If her loved ones are in danger Biggest strength: Her friendship with Tuxedo Lovelace Biggest weakness: Losing her tail ring reduces her power greatly. Occupation: Pet of Tuxedo Lovelace (Current) Her theme song A cute Animal Digimon, Gatomon has a very healthy curiosity, so she loves pranks. Although her body is small, she is a precious Holy-species Digimon, and her appearance does not match the true strength she possesses. Gatomon wears a Holy Ring on her tail, but if it is lost, her power is decreased and she can no longer exhibit her original power. In order to defend herself, Gatomon wears long claws copied from SaberLeomon's data. The Miracle Elite Storyline Tuxedo Lovelace vs Dormamu In a valley, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed set up a bear trap using a bucket of KFC as bait (Gatomon effing loves KFC). Gatomon arrives and springs the trap without being captured, and the trap backfires on Shenzi, Banzai and Ed instead. Gatomon wakes up to a pumpkin being thrown at her by Kuja. The three fight, with She gaining the upper hand at first with her gun, but she gets blown up by a mine placed on Black Knight's MP40. Before Kuja could decapitate Gatomon with his sword, he gets knocked out by Creeper's potato gun. He then gets knocked out by his own weapon. After creeper was killed, she rewards Tuxedo and Gabriel the Pizza and Spaghetti. P Team and Miracle Elite Heroes Vs Fatman's Forces LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite A Christmas Bizarro Beauty and the Miracle Elite The Phantom's Apprentice Gatomon was in the league with Romeo Conbolt during his quest. Meister of War Terra grew so bored and calling her crew. She announced them that She wants to see The Helper squad again. After the phone call She reports that Robby was Kidnapped by Black Mask. Nightosphere Most Wanted At Raven Tavern, Gatomon spotted an alien and quickly made friends with him. In the Palace, They reunited with Garak and Gatomon. Garak explained the reason he comes to visit her. Also explaining he saw Lizbeth making friends with Romeo. Gatomon thanked her for saving his life. they all decide to invite all V Crusaders and Thunder Syndicate to meet each other. Ultimate Story She appeared along with his Digi-Destined, Banjo, Kazooie, and Misty as they were training Kari to become a Fairy at the Isle o' Hags; this takes place after the Journey through Kanto. Allies, Enemies, On Off Allies/Enemies Allies: Kari Kamiya, Patamon (Her boyfriend), Tuxedo Lovelace, Shadow Queen, Raphael Lovelace, Maria Lovelace, Gabriel Haywood , Rainbow Haywood, the Element Empire, Dark Gabriel, Ivy, Terra, Demyx, Gatomon, the P Team, Shadowness, Rivals: ??? On and Off Allies/Enemies: ??? Enemies: Dormammu and his gang, Fatman, Saddam Hussein, the Music Meister, Dr. Bad Boon, El Malefico, Mechanical Genie, Red Squirrel Powers * Lightning Paw/Lightning Claw (ネコパンチ Neko Punch?, lit. "Cat Punch"): Gatomon uses her long claws and attacks the opponent. * Cat's Eye Hypnotism (Cat's Eye): Gatomon manipulates her opponents with a piercing glare, causing them to attack themselves. * Neko Kick (ネコキック? lit. "Cat Kick") * Cat Tail * Cat Laser * Cat Claw Fury (Neko Scratch): Gatomon uses her claws to dig through hard surfaces. Gallery gatomon01.jpg gatomon02.jpg gatomon03.jpg gatomon04.jpg gatomon-kari-kamiya-and-gatomon-17892345-640-480.jpg gatomon-kari-kamiya-and-gatomon-18135218-480-360.jpg gatomon_o2_by_jakeletoworld-d3773g4.jpg Gatomon.jpg Gatomon (3).jpg Gatomon (2).jpg Gatomon_2.jpg Gatomon_(9).jpg ва.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Lovelace Families Category:Pets Category:Sidekicks Category:The Miracle Elite Category:Woobies Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Cute Characters Category:Non Humans Category:People with Parental Substitutes Category:Digimon Category:Second in Command Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Elementals Category:Villain's Crush Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Antic Masters Category:Enemies of The Inferno Clan of Hell Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Guest Stars Category:Monsters Category:The Thunder Syndicate members Category:Order of the Just Members Category:The Miracle Elite Founders Category:Main Heroes in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Heroes in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Main Characters in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Characters in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Major Characters in The Miracle Elite Storyline Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (FrederikPrime17's story) Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Members of Knights of the DigiDestined Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Category:Deuteragonists Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kate Higgins Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Reformed Villains Category:Characters favorite by Fanfictiondreamer Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 18 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 18 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story Category:Cats